I will Never Let you Go
by Chinangel
Summary: Ranma chan x Ryouga. You have been warned. A oneshot, alternate ending to the battle with the Golden Pair. Be forewarned, it's OOC and WAFFy. Please Read and Review.


**I will Never Let You Go**

**A stupid little Ranma 1/2 WAFF fic**

**by **

**Dianna 'Chinangel' Machen**

**Authors Note:** This is going to be super short and super OOC. Ranma-chan x Ryouga goodness. :P

12345678987654321

"MOMMY!" a little girl yelled and ran into the living room, her Mother braced herself as a little bundle of energy slammed into her. She swung the black haired angel around a few times before setting it on her hip.

"What is it kiddo?"

"You married Daddy, right?" The daughter asked seriously. The Mother snickered and nodded.

"Yep, I did." her daughter wrinkled her nose.

"What did he say? Was it romantic? Were you on a beach? What happened." the Mother's face became far away for a moment as she dredged up her most important memory, and she smiled.

"Y'wanna hear th'story?" Her Angel nodded fervently.

12345678987654321

"THE COUPLE SPLITTER!" Mikado lifted Azusa over his head and Azusa lifted Ryouga and Ranma. Then the couple began to spin.

"NO!" Ranma screamed, now she was on the other end, holding tightly to Ryouga's cuffs.

"LET GO YOU IDIOT!" Ryouga shouted as the world began to spin, slowly, slowly, slowly, fast! Ranma felt fear, she didn't want to hit the wall again! She was so tired, and hurting. And...and...goddamnitt. She was scared. There, she had admitted it, she was scared.

Ryouga struggled against her smaller arms, trying to shake them off. She was going to cause them to be thrown! Damnitt Ranma, be a man!

"Please," He looked up, furious into the face of his eternal rival and froze for a moment. He froze at the fear, and the hurt and desperation. But more than anything, he froze at the look of trust,

"Please."

Ryouga hesitated, it would be so easy, too easy. One jerk, one shove, one punch, and he could send her away. He could send her flying and save himself.

"Please." she pleaded softly, her voice heavy with weariness.

Ryouga's face firmed, and he made his choice.

12345678987654321

It was three days later, and Ranma refused to come out of her room.

"HIS room!" Akane scolded herself, "Ranma is a boy." but this little slip of the tongue didn't change the fact that the pig-tailed martial artist had locked the door without a word. Nobody, not even Genma could budge the door open. And Kasumi's gentle suggestion had barred anyone from kicking it down.

So a grumpy Genma was sleeping in the dojo while Nabiki ran betting pools, Kasumi cooked and Akane...Akane was frustrated. And with Genma occupying the Dojo, she couldn't break blocks.

So she had taken it upon herself to get her Fiancee out of that room.

Her powerful fist hammered against the wood,

"DAMNITT RANMA!" she yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG!?"

12345678987654321

The red-headed girl stroked her hair away from her face and softly sighed, looking out her window at the horizon. The sun falling down, throwing shadows in the wake of the red and gold beams.

She could hear Akane threatening to smash the door in. Earlier that day they had tried to bait her out with the smell of Kasumi's finest cooking. But she wasn't hungry. Besides, she had learned how to go without food and minimal water for long periods of time.

Her gaze travelled to the mirror and her mind remembered.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" she heard the screetch of the youngest Tendo.

Her voice was beginning to grate on the red-head's nerves. So she acted without thinking, and opened the door in mid-pound. Akane paused and stared in surprise.

"Ranma!" She said in shocked relief. Ranma-chan quietly nodded.

"Ranma, what's wrong, what happened?" and for the first time since she had met the pig-tailed girl, Akane saw Ranma begin to cry.

"Ryouga." Akane decided firmly, and clenched her fist, she had seen the fight. She had seen what Ryouga had done. He must have said something to Ranma. That HAD to be it.

"What did he say Ranma?" she demanded in as much a comforting tone as she could. Ranma shook her head softly, but Akane persisted.

"Please, tell me," she grabbed Ranma's shoulder's and shook her, "Please."  
"He..." Ranma squeezed her eyes shut. "He said..."

12345678987654321

"I...will..never...let...go." the little girl looked up from her Mommy's wedding band, amazed.

"Wow! Daddy is so Romantic!" the Mommy nodded.

"Yep, he is. The big oaf." she snickered and put her little girl down, "Now run off and play, okay?"

"Yes Mommy." the little black haired girl ran off, giggling like mad.

The Mommy smiled wistfully out the window. Daddy should be back soon, provided he didn't end up in Hong Kong Again. Oh well, she could wait, because she knew he would always come back to hold her.

**END**

**Authors Rant: **Blah blah blah! Yes I know it's horribly OOC and not to mention ill written, blah blah blah. I did this after re-reading the chapter where Ryouga lets Ranma go. Of course my mind twisted the idea around and turned it into this.

**Ranma:** HEY! Why do you always pair me with guys?

**Mousse: **Yeah, like me!

**Ryouga:** Or Me!

**Author:** WHOOPS! Gotta run! BAI!  
**Ranma, Mousse and Ryouga:** GET HER!

:P


End file.
